Network devices such as, for example, network camera systems or other devices, have factory default settings for the network interface and/or for configuring other device default settings. End-users may change default settings to suit their particular installation needs which override the default settings of the device. Often, through mis-configuration, a system may be configured to perform poorly, less efficiently, and/or even to be non-functional. In particular, some network devices, such as cameras, can be set to leave the camera inaccessible and/or require advanced network expertise to recover the camera, which may lead to extensive customer support costs.
As a result, there is a need for an improved approach to device configuration that reduces the cost associated with existing techniques and systems.